alice in wonderland dramione and a thousand years2
by charlenerennie7
Summary: hermione meets alice and become friends and draco asks hermione to pay his family a visit


"hermione how have you enjoyed meeting my mum and dad?"

"it's been wonderful, draco."

"well, i guess since they like you so much i guess we can get married afterall."

"hang on when we were sitting by the lake you was about to get hold of me and you said on the train you were in love with me but i guess i was wrong and stupid. i can't believe i fell for that and i told dumbledore wanted to leave and i was lying to you. it was because you called me a mudblood and it wasn't very nice."

"hermione wait it was a misunderstanding."

"no save it. you don't have to speak further more."

"hermione-"

"sorry narissa and lucius but i going to my muggle home or find somewhere else to live."

"okay i guess we'll have to let hermione go lucius she has to do what's best for herself."

"mum and dad i don't want hermione to go home or even found a place for herself."

"let her go son."

"sorry draco. but i gotta go my own way."

hermione packed her things and ginny came to help her take her things to the car.

"hermione this is your room. my mum and dad said hermione can have this room. since she lefted the malfoy manor's house. so i said yes and passed the massage to you."

"thank you for letting me know. and where is ronald?"

"in the garden with harry fred and george."

"i am hungry. what is miss weasley cooking for lunch?

"why don't you ask her your self?"

"okay, thank you ginny."

"your welcome hermione."

"hi miss weasley."

"hi hermione."

"what are you cooking for lunch?"

"liver and onion is for lunch today."

"okay, i'll be in the garden with harry fred george and ron."

"okay sweetie."

"bye miss weasley."

she went into the garden and joined the others.

"hey hermione."

"hi harry."

"how was the malfoy manor?"

"it was fine but i left and draco lied to me harry he said he was in love with me but i guess i was wrong."

"hermione, you shouldn't believing what draco says he has nothing on you because you know you will love him for a thousand days and a thousand years."

"that's why i can't go back and narissca said i had to do what's best for me."

"aww.. i feel really sorry for you hermione i can't believe draco would do such a thing to you like that."

"this why i hate my mudblood life but everything has to change once in a life time."

"you've got to listen to your heart and follow in what you believing and always stay true to your heart."

"i will harry and thank you for giving me some good advice.

"your welcome hermione."

"oh and i almost forgot that molly, is cooking liver and onion for lunch."

"i know i came and ask her what's for lunch and she said liver and onion is for lunch."

"i am coming back to school after the half term."

"are you hermione?"

"yes i am harry."

"what is draco malfoy doing here?"

"harry. why don't you go inside for a miunte or two i need to talk to hermione alone."

"acturally he can stay because he needs to hear what you have to say."

"okay, hermione."

"so what is it you want to tell her ferret?"

"i just wanted to tell you, hermione that i am sorry for lying to you. i didn't mean to lie and i don't love. i love pansy parkinson."

"i think you should go inside harry i'll catch up with you later."

"okay i'll see you then."

"draco, i don't want to talk to you and i think you should leave and go to your home because i am not falling you and i am not jealous i am just upset and hurt so don't come near me because harry gaved me some good advice i should listen to my own heart and your the one who hurt me by lying to me."

"hermione i just-"

"no i don't want to talk about this any longer or any further."

"hermione listen t-"

"no i won't listen to you. just go away from me."

"hermione would listen to your self."

"no just go away from me. i promise myself i will learn from my own pain and you are fall of disrelief and i trusted you but now i have lost all my trust in you."

"hermione wait."

"no draco i won't wait forever you know i won't and lord voldemort knows i left for a reason it was because of you and i had it all rolling in the deep."

"fine. i'll go but don't get high hopes for me and i will take my punishment in whatever you have to give me hermione."

"i have to go inside and get lunch before it gets to cold."

"okay i let you go now."

"bye draco."

hermione went inside and molly told hermione to go up to bed because she was tired and hurt and draco was in her room.

"draco what are you doing in my bedroom?"

"i don't know hermione."

"i gotta go to sleep now now."

"okay goodnight hermione."

"goodnighty draco."

the next day hermione got up and fred and george were playing in the garden with some friends they have met.

"hey have any of yous seen draco i need to talk to him before he goes home."

"hermione none of us has seen draco he left this morning and he said hermione looked sad last night and he said some else before he left. he said: he's really sorry and stuff like that but that's not all he said: he loves pansy and he's gonna live with her forever and he won't come back for you because we know what he is and we can't you that is all we have to say to hermione."

"thank you for telling me fred and george."

"your welcome."

"well have seen harry?"

"gone to visit the malfoy manor."

"when will he be back?"

"he'll be back before lunch. why?"

"it's nothing i just thought he was around."

"okay."

harry's pov.

"draco, you can't marry pansy because you don't understand don't understand hermione. and you shouldn't have lied to her like that. she loves you but you don't feel the same way about her."

"harry's right draco. you should love hermione. with all your heart." lord voldemort said

"but-"

"no buts draco you hurted hermione by making her leave this house and now she lives with the weasleys because of you.

"yes draco we are upset with you for doing that to her like that."

"i know dad but as i said i love pansy."

"hermione's not like the rest draco."

"i know mum i had to do what i had to do let her down easy and i did but i can't do that to her like that."

"look ron i know did the exact same thing and your just doing that to her just to up set her. and it's not her fault . it's you to blame."

"i know harry it both mine and her fault."

"you have no idea draco what she's been through."

"harry why don't you go home to the weasleys home and we can deal with him."

"okay."

harry went home and hermione went the malfoy manor's house to pay draco a visit."

hermione povs

"hi draco."

"hermione i am so sorry for hurting you but really i don't love you and i don't need you to come over and visit."

"i came over because i think i left my book behind for school and i am going back to school but we'll not be speaking to each other."

"look hermione when we were on th-"

"sorry to cut you off but i don't need to know and i thought i was suppose to be looking for my book. ah there it is."

"the train i was lying to you about me loving you but really i am in love with pansy."

"i don't care draco. that's why we'll never love each other again and even speak to each other again. but i'll never forgive you."

"i know you won't forgive and you are mad at me for what i did and do."

"draco, you can't undo. what has already been done."

"so you are right you won't speak to me again."

"yes in fact how about this i won't speak to you."

"your serious i do know about what happened between you and ron."

"how did you know about me and ron, draco?"

"don't be mad at harry. i know what happened."

"no you don't know what happened between me and ron. he dumped me for lavender and he hates me and this is no lie it's true."

"i think i'd better go down starirs and er, something to eat hermione."

"okay well i better be of to the weasleys house because they care about me."

"bye granger."

"bye malfoy. i'll see you at hogwarts then?"

"i'll also see you at hogwarts."


End file.
